Warmth
by Cath-Sara-Magic
Summary: Catherine and Sara are forced to go to a conference in Ohio together. On this trip, will they be able to put their differences behind them? Warning: CathSara pairingdon't read if that offends you!
1. Chapter 1

I own no one or nothing, and it won't do any good to sue, because I only have pennies in my pocket.

Warning: This is a Catherine/Sara romance story...if you don't like it, don't read it, no one's twisting your arm. I don't need to hear about how gross you think it is or how much you don't like it, so this is just fair warning.

Please let me know what you think, I'm new to fanfic writing, and I'm still treading water, so to speak.

Jenna

Warmth:

Catherine slammed a brown folder onto Grissom's desk, a scowl on her face, "You can't be serious."

"I can't attend the conference, and Ecklie instructed me to send two of my best CSI's to represent the lab. You are one of the best. I don't see what the problem is." Grissom replied calmly, a hint of question in his eyes.

Catherine rolled her eyes, letting an angry sigh escape before clenching her fists, "I hardly see my daughter as it is, I cherish my weekends alone with her, how could you possibly expect me to attend a 3 day conference, which, by the way, occurs not only over the weekend, but on a school holiday as well?"

"I know you miss Lindsey, and if I had a choice, I'd replace you, but that particular Friday, Warrick's in court and Nick's on vacation. Sara's going with you, and I really don't think sending Greg is the right thing to do." Grissom replied, his voice still calm, "I'm sorry, Cath, but it's final. Besides, I think some quality time between you and Sara is what the two of you need to settle your differences."

Catherine shook her head angrily, storming out of his office without another word to her supervisor. She knew that he wouldn't send her if he had another option, but knowing that didn't mean she had to be okay with it. She thundered into the locker room, slamming her hand against her locker as she struggled to calm herself down. She had work to do, and she didn't think her coworkers deserved her wrath, although, if Grissom was stupid enough to pair himself with her, all hell was going to break loose.

A few lockers down, Sara watched curiously as Catherine's anger melted away. The blonde glanced in her direction, and Sara quickly turned the dial on her lock, causing the locker to pop open. A brown folder fell out, and Sara bent to retrieve it. _Great, a conference._ She glanced over at the blonde, realizing who she was probably going to be attending with.

"Great."

"My sentiments exactly." Catherine retorted, "This has got to be his stupidest decision ever."

Sara nodded in agreement, "I hate these things. DNA preservation...this has got to be one of the more boring conferences."

"That's just the first day. The second is blood evidence analysis, the third is about mummification/freezing bodies in extreme climates." Catherine replied, rolling her eyes, "Stuff we've already been educated on."

"Grissom has the worst timing on these things, I had plans for that weekend already, hiking with my niece for her 16th birthday. Any other weekend of the year would be okay, but it has to be _that_ one."

"I can totally sympathize with that one." Catherine said, opening her locker and pulling out her vest, "At least we'll be able to see some snow, I could use a break from 90 degree temperatures."

Sara glanced at her watch, cursing softly, "We're late."

"It's okay," Catherine replied, a smirk on her face, "Grissom owes us big time."

They walked into the break room, where Grissom was already passing out assignments, "Nice of you two to join us."

"We're not even five minutes late, we had some things to discuss about this _conference_." Catherine told her supervisor icily, "What do you have for me?"

Grissom motioned towards the guys, "Nick and Warrick are going to be investigating a suspicious circs at 'Circus, Circus'." He handed a slip of paper to Greg, "Greg, you've got a home invasion in Henderson. Solo."

"Alright!" Greg exclaimed, a triumphant grin on his face, which extended to the other members of the team. It was always nice to see Greg so excited about his 'new' job.

Grissom waved the last slip of paper in the air, "Catherine, Sara, you're with me. Double homicide. Meet me in my office when you're ready to go."

Sara (wisely) suppressed a grin at Catherine's angry expression. The blonde hadn't said anything, but she could tell that she was angry with their supervisor for sending her to this conference. Sara wasn't thrilled to be going, but she would accept it and move on. Catherine, on the other hand, probably wouldn't be so forgiving.

Sara wasn't certain, but she was fairly sure that part of the problem was that they were going to be going together. Everyone in the lab knew that the two of them rarely got along, although they had only blown up at each other a few times. The sole reason they weren't at each other's throats more often was the fact that they tended to avoid each other at all costs to ensure that no unnecessary altercations took place.

It wasn't that she hated Catherine, she respected the blonde very much, it was that their personalities seriously clashed. Sara was smart, and she knew it. She was very confident in her capabilities and skill, and she wasn't afraid to challenge anyone when she felt she was right. At the same time, Catherine knew she was right and didn't want to be challenged in the slightest.

Sara knew that Catherine had some insecurities, despite her 'tough girl' attitude. It was impossible to come from a situation like the one Catherine was in (a dancer with a loser husband and no formal education) and morph into this respectable, intelligent, strong CSI without feeling a bit out of place or uncomfortable, at least occasionally.

Sara was all too familiar with the idea of not fitting in. She had always been very intelligent, knowing what she wanted to do with her life. She had always been interested in science, always put education before relationships, and had always intended to make something out of her life, but she had been dealt a bad hand as well, trying to establish a name for herself. She had bounced from foster home to foster home, never fitting in, and when she had joined the team, she had been brought in to investigate Warrick, which made the rest of the team initially shut her out. Eventually they accepted her and made her part of their 'family', but it had taken a long time and there were still times where she felt left out. It was a gigantic relief when Greg joined their team, taking the 'new girl' status away from her.

The occasional insecurities both women felt led them to take it out on each other more than once. Sometimes it was an offhand jab at the other woman, sometimes it was particularly harsh criticism, sometimes it was the lack of praise when it was more than deserved. Everyone had witnessed it at one point or the other, leading them to label the women as disliking each other, and after they had been labeled enemies, it was very hard for them to break that image, so they eventually adapted to it and began to bicker more and more often.

Therefore, the idea that both women were going to be a attending this conference, unsupervised, was a risk, to say the least.

The moment the car door shut, Catherine was starting to pick a fight with Grissom.

"I hope you plan on babysitting Lindsey, because I don't think my sister will appreciate watching Lindsey for so long." Catherine huffed, crossing her arms, "Can't Nicky take his vacation another time?"

"We've discussed this, Catherine." Grissom replied, his voice tight with irritation, "We will not discuss it again. You are going. Sara is going. End of story."

Catherine sighed angrily, "After all of these years, you'd think you would at least grant me a weekend with my daughter. A daughter, might I add, that I only get to see 2 or 3 hours a day."

"Cath, you get some weekends off...I'll make it up to you, but it's lab policy that you attend 3 conferences, classes, or seminars per year, and you haven't attended one yet."

"I've been to 5. Why do I have to go to another one?" Sara asked dryly from the backseat, "Greg and I are the only ones who have done all three. Warrick's done two, Nick's done 1...wouldn't it be logical to send someone else?"

Grissom gripped the steering wheel tightly, "It's not up for discussion."

Catherine shoved her duffel bag into the overhead compartment, glancing at Sara's ticket, then at her own, "I'm sitting by the window."

"That's fine." Sara replied, easily sliding her smaller bag into the compartment, "I'd rather be on the aisle anyway."

"I just hope there's no one between us...the last thing we need is some huge greasy icky guy wedged between us for 4 hours." Catherine grumbled, "I can't believe we have to go to this."

Sara shrugged, "There's nothing we can do now, except relax and enjoy the trip to Ohio. Did you hear the part where Gris said everything's on the lab's credit card?"

"I'm ahead of you on that one...a massage and room service are in my near future." Catherine replied with a smile, "I plan on eating lobster tonight, with a nice visit to the bar."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sara said with a smile, watching Catherine's eyes glisten with mischievousness. She shut the overhead storage compartment and sat down in the middle seat, snapping her seatbelt, "Don't want some greasy guy between us, right?"

Catherine smiled, fastening her own seatbelt as she pulled out a magazine from her oversized purse, "Smart thinking."

"There was a reason I graduated at the top of my class." Sara smiled, "I'm going to try to take a nap once we're up in the air...I left for the airport straight from work...my third shift..."

"Somehow, that does not surprise me." Catherine replied, stealing a gaze at the brunette beside her. For working so many long hours, she didn't look half bad.

Half an hour later, Sara's head was falling against Catherine's shoulder, surprising the older blonde, but she made no attempt to move the brunette. For some odd reason, Sara's body leaning against her own wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have thought. Stifling a yawn, she laid her own head on top of Sara's letting her eyes shut as she drifted into a light slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Two:

Catherine stepped out of the cab, shivering as she pulled her coat tightly around her, "How can it be so hot in vegas and so freezing here? How do people live like this?"

Sara handed Catherine her suitcase before grabbing her own, "This is nothing. My junior year at Harvard, we had this awful blizzard and the storm dumped like 5 feet of snow over a period of 24 hours. I was stuck in my apartment for three days with no electricity, the temperatures were in the negative digits, and it was just miserable. You could literally see your breath inside the apartment."

"Could you imagine what would happen if we had a blizzard in Vegas?"

"The entire city would shut down." Sara replied with a smile, paying the cab driver and hoisting her bag on her shoulder, "I could really go for a steaming cup of hot cocoa right now."

Catherine laughed, "That's funny, because I could really use a sauna right now."

"It's not _that_ bad." Sara protested, "They're supposed to have a system move through tonight, then you'll really see some snow."

Catherine rubbed her gloved hands together, shivering slightly as they climbed the steps to their hotel, "No thank you, this is enough."

"Aren't you glad we don't have to process scenes in weather like this back home? I'd take 110 degree weather over this any day." Sara mused, shaking a bit of snow out of her hair once they entered the building, "Don't get me wrong, I love the cold weather...but I absolutely hate the snow."

"Amen to that." Catherine replied, putting down her heavy travel bag, "I'll go get us checked in, you stay here and keep an eye on our things. Snow storms...Grissom's going to catch hell about this when I get back."

Ten minutes later, they were walking down the second floor hallway to their two-bedroom suite, both still shivering slightly from the cold. As Catherine slid the magnetic card through the reader, she turned to look at Sara, "We're staying in 'murder central', you know."

"Oh, it's a good thing you're here to protect me." Sara replied with a smirk, "I've got dibs on the room farthest away from the door."

"Miss I'm-trained-in-weaponless-defense?" Catherine retorted, "Here I was thinking you'd keep me safe from all of the psychos."

With a sly smile, Sara responded, "I guess I am a bit stronger than you are, slightly quicker reflexes..."

"You'll pay for that, Sidle." Catherine laughed, claiming the first bedroom, "Wow, I didn't think the lab could afford to house us in a place this nice."

Sara dropped her duffel bag on the bed in the second bedroom, calling over her shoulder, "Just don't expect a raise this year."

"I wasn't really expecting one anyway." Catherine responded, walking into Sara's room, eyeing the brunette curiously as she lined the dresser drawers with towels she had apparently brought from home, "What are you doing?"

Sara blushed slightly, "Never know what was in these drawers before my clothes...better safe than sorry."

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard."

"Never claimed to be normal." Sara shut the drawers and slid the duffel bag under her bed, "Being organized and neat is one of my pet peeves."

Catherine laughed, "You definitely don't have kids. You'd have a heart attack if you walked into my house after Lindsey was home for a weekend."

She watched as Sara opened the other bag she brought with her, only half joking as she asked, "Don't tell me you brought an ALS to check the sheets?"

"If I could have, I would have, but I settled for bringing an extra throw blanket, just so I don't have to directly touch the sheets...we've seen enough of what is left behind on hotel room sheets."

"OCD?" Catherine teased, "No wonder you're single."

Sara was quiet, and Catherine could sense she hit a nerve with the younger woman. Trying to keep their silent truce upheld, she tried to change the subject, "After you're done, want to go down to the bar with me and see if they've got anything decent?"

"I could use something to warm me up." Sara agreed, "Let me change and we can go."

"While you're changing, I'll see if I can get the fireplace started...it's chilly in here." Catherine turned towards the door while Sara searched for something fitting for the hotel bar. She decided on a pair of brown jeans and a dark green, navy, and beige striped sweater. Deciding to leave her hair down and curly, she ventured into the living room, where Catherine was still fumbling with the controls for the electric fireplace.

"You look beautiful." Catherine said softly, looking up at the brunette as she sensed her presence, "You ready to go?"

Sara blushed slightly, murmuring a quiet 'thank you' as she grabbed her purse. Catherine put her hand over Sara's, shaking her head, "Billed to the lab, courtesy of our room tab."

"Ah, I remember." Sara replied, leaving her purse on the counter as she slid a room key into her pocket. "Just a couple of drinks...we don't want to be hung over for our first lecture in the morning."

"Still being a little drunk may be a good way to survive this, though." Catherine joked, "You'll be happy to know that you've got a nice, warm room waiting for you when we get back, fireplace is on."

The hotel bar was empty except for a few travelers and a handful of locals, trying to get out of the impending storm. The dim lights and quiet jazz made for a relaxing atmosphere, and the two women sat at the far end of the bar, Catherine ordering a scotch and water while Sara ordered a jack and coke.

Their drinks hadn't even arrived before a man in his late 30s, jet black hair with ice blue eyes took a seat next to Sara, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?"

"Having a drink with my friend." Sara said cooly, "Not interested."

With a scowl and a degrading remark about women under his breath, the stranger retreated to a table on the other side of the bar, leaving Catherine awestruck, "Why did you do that?"

"We're in a strange new city, we don't know anyone, and we'll only be here for a few days. What good could come out of it?" Sara replied with a shrug, "Besides, I won't leave you out in the cold."

"Thanks." Catherine murmured as the bartender resurfaced with their drinks. She tugged on the bottom of her lavender sweater, trying to pull it down as a draft against her back sent a chill down her spine. She motioned to a poster on the wall, "Karaoke contest tonight. Winner brings home 200 bucks."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." Sara retorted, seeing the thoughtful, yet mischievous look cross Catherine's face, "You can make a fool out of yourself if you want to, but leave me out of it."

"Dancing, not singing, is my forte. But I've heard you sing a few times in the lab, it wasn't that bad." Catherine protested, "I know you aren't scared to get up there."

"Not scared...shy." Sara protested quietly, "I don't attract attention to myself in public."

"You don't even know these people."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not doing it."

Catherine brought her glass to her lips, smiling at Sara over the rim, "Spoilsport."

Eight drinks later, Sara tiredly ran her fingers through her dark brown curls, stifling a yawn, "I've got to get some sleep."

"Ready to go upstairs?" Catherine asked, finishing her own drink before signaling the bartender to close their tab, "It's going to be an early morning tomorrow, we both need to get some sleep."

In the doorway of the bar stood the man who had been shamelessly flirting with Sara since they arrived. Letting his hand brush against her, he smiled, "You look cold...I've got something that can keep you warm."

"So do we." Sara said with a smirk, "We've got a fireplace in our room."

He held up his hands, taking a step back, "Last chance, baby, to get some of this."

"I'll pass." She replied cooly, pushing past him and walking towards the elevators, Catherine on her heels.

Catherine nudged her as they stepped into the elevator, "He was really into you."

"Cheesy pickup lines, picking up strangers in bars...not my type."

"What is your type?" Catherine asked, her hands grasping the rails of the elevator as they started to move and she lost her balance, "I've only seen you with Hank. Oh, and we all know you've got a thing for Grissom."

Sara shook her head, "Had a thing, past tense. I like a person who is intelligent, witty, caring...a good kisser..."

"Has to be a good kisser." Catherine replied, laughing a bit too loudly in her intoxicated state. "What about looks?"

Sara shrugged, "Doesn't hurt if they're beautiful." She opened their door, following Catherine in and sitting down on the couch as Catherine sat in an oversized chair opposite her. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know...I don't have a list of qualities, because if you fall in love with someone, they're bound to change over time. I just want someone who loves me and will at least attempt to treat me right." Catherine responded, kicking off her shoes, "How can it still be cold in here, even with the fireplace on?"

Sara watched as Catherine walked over to the fireplace once more, tugging on some of the dials, "He hurt you bad, didn't he?"

"Who?" Catherine asked, her voice betraying the tears that came to her eyes every time she thought of her ex-husband."

Sara remained silent, staring at the ceiling as she rested her head on the back of the sofa. Eddie was not one of their safe topics. All of the headway they made on their friendship over the last few hours was probably about to be destroyed beyond belief.

Both women remained silent for a few minutes, before Catherine spoke softly, "The first guy you ever went out with...were you in love?"

"I guess I thought I was, for a bit." Sara said slowly, "But no, I don't think it was love."

Catherine turned to face Sara, her tears evaporated, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes." The answer came out so quickly that Sara had trouble believing she had just admitted that to Catherine. Alcohol always helped her tongue loosen up...she'd have to monitor what she was saying before she revealed any skeletons from her large closet full. "It was a long time ago, though."

Catherine returned to her chair, drawing her knees to her chest, "Eddie was the first person I was ever in love with. He was a jerk, a monumental jerk, and I would have liked to have killed him with my bare hands many a time, but you never really stop loving that first love. Have you stopped loving yours?" There was a pause, followed by Catherine's dry addition, "If you say it's Grissom, you're sleeping outside in the snow."

Sara shook her head, "My first love...Erin Broussard. Erin taught me about British comedy, turned me into a huge Monty Python fan for my entire college career. Erin was also a physics major. She was the first person in my entire life to actually care about me. She," Sara cleared her throat, unsure of whether to divulge the rest of her information on Erin. The alcohol decided to do the talking for her, and she finished, "She was murdered in our dorm room during the time I was attending Grissom's forensics seminar. It's one of the reasons I got into forensics once I graduated."

"Oh my God, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Catherine gushed, reaching out and brushing her hand against Sara's. She stopped, her eyes widening, "Did you say 'she'? Erin was a girl?"

Sara shrugged, refusing to meet Catherine's gaze, "I guess I should have mentioned that I was bi-sexual."

Catherine squeezed Sara's hand reassuringly, "It was none of our business. I guess that explains a lot...never having any boyfriends, even though you are totally beautiful." She laughed, "The guy from the bar, earlier."

"You aren't uncomfortable with this?" Sara asked, finally looking up into Catherine's sympathetic gaze, "Are you serious?"

Catherine smiled, looking down at her hand, which was covering Sara's, "Please, I was a young dancer in Vegas, I've had my experiments with women. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She shrugged, "To be honest, sometimes being with a women is better than a man. Men suck."

A smile broke out across Sara's face as she flushed a crimson red, "Well, you've got that right. And as much 'fun' as this has been, I really need to go to bed now."

"Of course." Catherine replied, "Goodnight."

Sara murmured "Goodnight" and retreated to her room, shocked that she had felt comfortable enough to tell Catherine that she liked girls, something she rarely admitted to even her closest friends. She sat down on her bed, shaking her head with amusement, hoping that Catherine was so drunk that she wouldn't remember that conversation in the morning. The last thing she needed was the entire lab knowing she batted for both teams. Although, if Catherine did spill the beans, she'd at least be able to do the same in return. Besides, it was sort of a relief to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak.

She stripped down to her bra and underwear, climbing into the bed and bundling herself up in the covers, a smile on her face and her body warm as she thought of the day she had just spent with Catherine, suddenly looking forward to the rest of the weekend.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

Catherine drew herself into a ball, aware of the chilly air as she began to wake up. She glanced at her watch, trying to focus on the glowing numbers as she pushed the day glow button. It was too early to get up, she realized with a groan. Hearing rustling in the main part of their suite, she figured she wasn't the only one who had been rudely awakened by the cold.

She stepped out of bed onto the wooden floors, cursing softly as her toes were met with the cold surface, wishing she had worn socks. She tugged on her nightshirt, trying to pull it down far enough to be modest in front of her roommate, and after a few failed attempts, she grabbed the pair of pajama pants that matched the top and slid them on, stretching and yawning as she opened her door.

"Power's out." Sara said as she heard Catherine's footsteps enter the room, "Snowstorm must have knocked down the power lines."

"Did you call the front desk?" Catherine asked as she rubbed her hands together, "We're going to freeze to death if they don't get the electricity turned back on."

Sara sat on the sofa, covering herself with the comforter she had brought from her room, "No answer. I'm going to give it a little while before I go down there. Why don't you try to get some more sleep? It's going to be a long day tomorrow, and there's nothing you can do about the electricity."

Catherine shook her head, sitting next to Sara and graciously accepting the part of Sara's blanket that the brunette offered her, "Nah, I can't sleep when it's this cold. Why don't you try to get some more shut eye?"

"I've slept enough...4 hours is more than I usually get on any given night." Sara replied, "I looked around for some candles or flashlights, but I couldn't even find a matchbook. The snow's coming down pretty hard, they won't be able to even think about fixing the power until it stops."

Catherine shivered slightly, and even in the shadows, she could tell Sara was doing the same, "Are you in your pajamas or in your sweater?" she asked, the mother in her kicking in, "I'm going to go change into something warmer and I'll get the blankets off my bed. If we don't have a heater, at least we can have twice as many covers."

Sara nodded, stifling a yawn as she walked into her bedroom. Rubbing her own eyes tiredly, she pulled on the sweater she had been wearing in the bar. She wrinkled her nose at the alcohol and smoke smell, then pulled it back off, opting for just a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. She managed to find a pair of socks in the pitch black room and as she was going towards the door, she pulled the sheets off of her bed, following Catherine's line of thinking about extra blankets.

"The snow's really coming down." Catherine said from the window, "It's already getting colder in here."

Sara sighed, sitting on the sofa and covering up as a chill ran down her spine, "It's probably in the single digits outside, maybe the teens, and even with the residual heat from the heater, it can't be more than 40 degrees in here right now. We'll be okay for awhile, if they can get the power back on."

Catherine moved to the sofa, sitting next to Sara and burying herself under the covers as well, "Grissom's dead for sending us here."

"At least it's not you and Greg, he'd be using this opportunity to feel you up." Sara teased, "He'd probably feed you some line about how you can rub up together naked to conserve body heat."

Catherine laughed, "I'd have to strangle him. In this situation, I'm glad I'm here with you. If I had to be bundled underneath a blanket with one of the guys, this room would have testosterone bouncing off the walls."

"Could you imagine if it were Grissom?" Sara laughed.

Catherine shook her head, "Don't want to picture it, although I'm sure he'd have some sort of advice on keeping warm."

"Sure, like how his pet poisonous spider emits heat, so you should let it crawl on your arm." Sara laughed, "He wouldn't come anywhere near these covers with a girl underneath it."

Catherine shuddered as she pictured herself letting some sort of hairy tarantula crawling on her arm. "That's disgusting." She tiredly ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm going to get a scotch out of the mini-fridge...I'm starting to feel hungover from last night, and my cure of choice in this situation is to take a bite out of the dog that bit me."

"I'll have one too...we could at least loosen up while we're here in the cold, maybe the alcohol will make us forget about the cold air." Sara agreed, "Although drinking more to rid a hangover is a total myth. Aspirin and a lot of water is the way to go."

"That way is no fun, though." Catherine said with a smirk as she brought back two small bottles, "Besides, this is all we have in the entire suite to eat."

"And I doubt room service is working right now." Sara replied dryly, "What else do you want to do to pass the time?"

"We could learn a little more about each other...although I learned an earful last night." Catherine replied, her grin evident in her voice, "But there's still a lot that I know about the guys that I don't know about you."

Sara rubbed her hands together, trying to keep warm, "Like what?" she asked with a slight shiver, "There's not much to know."

"Sure there is. What do you do when you aren't working? What do you do to unwind? What kind of music do you like? What TV shows do you watch?" Catherine prodded, "What's your favorite food?"

Sara shrugged, blushing slightly, "I'm never not working. I rarely take my days off, and when I do, I usually spend time with my niece. We like doing outdoor things...hiking, swimming, rock climbing, camping. My brother is a writer and would probably die if the sunlight hit him. We are on totally opposite ends of the spectrum, I have always been a tomboy, and he's always liked to be inside somewhere quiet. He's low key. I like all kinds of music, and I watch Court TV. Favorite food? Fried rice and vegetables. What about you?"

"Lindsey." Catherine offered as an answer, "She and work are my life. I couldn't ask for anything better than that. She's worth the hell I went through with Eddie."

"She's a great kid." Sara responded, moving closer to Catherine, "It's freezing in here."

"I know, this is unreal." Catherine replied, rubbing her hands over Sara's, "You're like an ice cube."

Sara shivered, "I'm a pretty cold natured person, this is harsh for me."

"See, there's something I didn't know about you."

Before Sara could control herself, she let her hand brush against Catherine's face, whispering, "There's something else you don't know."

"What's that?" Catherine replied softly, not wanting to embarrass Sara if what she was thinking Sara's response would be was wrong. She could feel the attraction between the two of them, and she was pretty sure that Sara could too, but she couldn't say it if she weren't completely sure in fear of ruining any chances of their chemistry being explored.

Sara moved in towards Catherine, letting her lips linger on the blonde's for a moment before deepening the kiss, "This." She let her lips trail down Catherine's throat, all too aware of the blonde's hands creeping up her sides, "And this."

Catherine moaned, and Sara let their lips meet again, whispering softly, "Is this okay?"

"This is perfect." Catherine purred, her and starting to rise underneath Sara's shirt, "Absolutely perfect."


End file.
